In semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) devices, spin torque transfer magnetic random access memory (STT-MRAM) is an emerging technology for next generation embedded memory devices. Semiconductor IC technology is also continually progressing to circuit layouts having smaller feature sizes as well as increased density. However, a large writing current will limit the scaling of the transistor and will lead to a large cell size. As a result of this continuous progression, the reduction of the writing current is a challenging issue. Some existing approaches may be able to reduce the writing current but will also unexpectedly reduce the tunnel magnetoresistance (TMR) and the thermal stability of the STT-MRAM device. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved STT-MRAM structure and method of manufacturing thereof absent the disadvantages discussed above.